In the agricultural industry, the treatment of seeds with various chemicals prior to planting is utilized to increase the likelihood of producing a successful plant. The treatment can include use of a liquid as a carrier. The liquid can present its own problems such as clumping and the partial blocking of absorption of chemicals into the seed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a drying system and method to efficiently dry the seeds.
It is further the objection of the invention to provide a drying system and method to dry seeds in a limited amount of space.